To Another Bowl of Ramen
by Awkward level
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke attempt to create the ultimate seal after their final battle, though things don't go quite as planed. "Naruto" he could practically hear the irritation in Sasukes voice. "Yea Sasuke?" He could understand the irritation. "I don't know if you noticed, but we're four". Ah yea that "well look on the bright side" Naruto tried to at least.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sorry.**

_**Author's Notes**_

**HEY! this is the other story I was trying to write and this story will take a back seat to my other one until I feel like I can write this one without any writers block.**

**Also ****Suggestions and Constructive criticism is always welcome, please right more than 'this story sucks because of this' though as that doesn't really help me understand the ins and outs of writing.**

**NOW moving on to better things, I'll be taking a week off from writing after I post this one so that I can get my creative juices going again, though I might write some "Sage of the Demon Slayer" if only a little because I just love the concept of the two universes together.**

**Also I did just get an apartment as well so that's part of the reason I won't be writing.**

**Anyway try to Enjoy.**

* * *

**.**

.

.

**To Another Bowl of Ramen**

**Chapter 1**

**Yet Again With a Little Extra H****elp**

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto would be the first to admit that fighting an immortal rabbit goddess over the fate of the world had been hard and as he laid next to Sasuke, both close the bleeding out due to having both just lost their arms, he'd would say beating Kaguya was easier than getting Sasukes stupid face to understand why he couldn't be the baaaaad guy.

Sasuke on the other hand would say that Narutos stubbornness knew no limits if he so easily lost his arm to get his friend back, honestly he'd much prefer to fight Kaguya again.

They laid on the cold stone that was the statues of both Madara and Hashirama retrospectively, minds going wild on whether or not they were going to die and after awhile Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto?" At hearing his name from his friend he turned his head slightly, the questioning tone he was not used to Sasuke using.

"If you could go back, to before everything started, before the war, before the jinchuriki were hunted, before we fought for the last time in Konoha, would you?"

What an interesting question Naruto thought, if he could go back, would he? He'd be able to save Nejis life, maybe even Jiraiya of he was lucky enough. But it would also mean all the friendships he'd built and all the work he put into becoming stronger would get lost, not to mention he'd probably have to get Kurama to be his partner again, he felt like one time was enough.

"I'm not sure really, why do you ask?" He finally responded to Sasukes question with his own. Sasuke stared at him for a moment before looking at the sun in the sky and started to speak.

"My rinne-sharingan allows me to teleport anywhere as long as I know where I want to go and better yet I can replace myself and others with anything that might be around, I've taken some time to think and I believe I might be able to reverse time." As he spoke Sasuke seemed to get more and more serious, considering the topic was potential time travel he would have to be.

"The only problem is, I can't manipulate time and space on such a large scale, it would require some type of seal to really get any significant change." That's where he had him, the near thought of time travel was absurd much less the thought of being able to go back years! But here was Sasuke, so sure of himself and the way he spoke to Naruto implied he would need Narutos help in making this seal.

Naruto thought for a few minuets longer, going over the idea in his head, he considered what helping Sasuke would mean a little more seriously this time going over what he would want to change and what he wouldn't, Maybe he could get stronger if they time traveled, strong enough that if the forth great ninja war happened again less people would die, he was about to give Sasuke his answer. That is until Sakura Landed in between them and began using her healing chakra to stop them from bleeding to death.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto almost yelled but due to his current state it came out as more of just a raised voice.

"Sakura..I.." Sasuke was cut off from speaking

"Just shut up for now, I'm trying to concentrate." she kept her eyes down on their arms, or lack of.

"I'm sorry." he let the words hang in the air.

"Sorry? sorry for what?" Even though her head was down he could sense her resolve breaking just a little bit.

"For everything up until now" He truly felt remorse for his mistakes and Sakura could hear it.

"You'd better damn well be...You Jerk" And even though nether Sasuke or Naruto could see her face they new she was crying. Naruto began to laugh glad that they could share this moment as team seven again and Sasuke gave a small smile, that was probably the best they were going to get out of him.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto hoping to bring up their discussion at a later date.

Kakashi from his vantage point at the top of the cliff had one thought while looking down at his students.

'He's finally back,'

* * *

After everyone was released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the five Kage had declared Sasuke an enemy of the entire shinobi world, they had stated that once everyone was healed they would go after him, even though he had played a crucial part in actually winning the war, the fact that he had joined the Akatsuki right before the war had started and not mention he had attacked each one of the five Kage while at the Kage summit, and even though they all knew Danzo was not the best Hokage, at the time, he was still a Kage and killing one is already making an enemy of the other villages.

Naruto had pleaded along with Sakura and a little from Kakashi to forgive Sasuke and even though each member had been one of the few still awake after the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast, the Kage could not find it within themselves to even remotely forgive him.

Sasuke had to run off into the shinobi world, this time driven out by the people Naruto had sworn would forgive him or at the very least not put a bounty on his head, and in a way by doing this it showed that while Naruto would be able to lead the ninja world, Sasuke would be the ever lying threat hanging over it. The whole reason they had fought was so that Sasuke would not become the villain he thought himself to be. Naruto would not allow it, could not allow it, his best friend was being cast off and there was nothing he could say or do to help him.

'Unless' Naruto thought for a moment, Sasuke had stated that he would be in a specific hideout of Orochimarus, one only Naruto would be able to find, he wasn't sure about that, what did he have that a Hyuga, or a Inuzuka clan or hell even a Aburame did not? Naruto had thought long on it, trying to think of everything within his arsenal that would allow him to find Sasuke.

His clones would do no good, other than freaking everyone out, he knew a few jutsu but non were sensory based he had also considered his Nine Tails Chakra Mode but that only sensed negative emotions and with how the Elemental Nations was right now, he'd be searching forever, Sage mode granted heightened senses but he wasn't sure if he could pin-point Sasuke completely.

He stared at his left hand, thinking of the right one he was currently missing before he frowned again. Hagaromo had stated that his sons ninshu lived on within Naruto and Sasuke, and that they were the ones to end the cycle of brother hating brother. He considered that for a moment before raising his left hand into the air, the cool breeze of the night hitting his skin and he concentrated.

If what Sasuke said was true and only he would be able to find him, it must have to be due to his sage of six paths chakra, but in what way could he use it that would allow him to find Sasuke? He wasn't sure, at least not right now, the people of the villages needed him to spam clones for them to make repairs and Naruto felt just a little bit taken advantage of. He also had to consider if he should inform Sakura and Kakashi, Sakura was a healer and was madly in love with Sasuke so maybe Sasuke would be fine if she showed up too. He wasn't really sure about Kakashi, while they did have a certain bond, considering both wielded the chidori, he wasn't sure how the veteran shinobi would take the idea of them attempting time travel.

'The less people the better' He thought, after all, they weren't really sure how they were even going to go back in time, hell the fact that he was considering the idea at all was crazy, but after everything that has happened since the war ended, he trusted his abilities and the abilities of his friend, they saved the world once already;they could do it again, and hell, time traveling was just another mark on the bucket list

* * *

It had taken Naruto around a year to actually locate Sasuke, the method he employed was rather interesting. Using the Sage of Six paths chakra in a way that would allow him to be undetected, but still somehow a chakra beacon, only to those who had the same or similar chakra, meaning only Naruto and Sasuke would be able to sense each other, it worked in a similar way that ninshu did, only, instead of bumping fist together, they were bumping the immense amount of chakra they had together, it was almost like they were on a whole different playing field. which was kinda true considering they had been able to seal away the immortal rabbit goddess and not to mention they were able to throw out jutsu like it was as simple as walking.

After he had found Sasuke it came down to actually building a seal not only powerful enough but precise enough so they wouldn't be ripped apart by the fabric of space and time, one day though, while Naruto was building the seal, Sasuke had asked him a question that was on his mind from the beginning.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Naruto was going over the seal trying to find a way to protect them from not existing if or when they somehow managed to actually time travel. Sasuke seemed to stare at him, deep in thought, and if Naruto was being honest he was getting kinda creeped out. After several more minutes passed by, Naruto finally had enough of the weird staring and addressed the Raven haired man._

_"Can I help you with something teme?" Naruto asked, a bit irradiated at his friends consistent staring._

_"Why did you decide to help me?" Yet again Naruto was reminded that Sasuke was alone out here, the only other person to even interact with him was Orochimaru and that was saying something, considering their odd relationship of student/body and master/body-snatcher they didn't get along as well as Naruto and Sasuke did, though Sasuke didn't really get along with anyone for that matter. _

_"Because...you're my friend" Naruto spoke back and Sasuke seemed to be in thought for a moment before asking another question._

_"I get that, but why do you work so hard for me, when I had originally asked, you seemed to be on the fence with it, but when you found me here your resolve was the same as when you tried to bring me back, what change." Saskes question was filled with uncertainty, he wanted to know what had Naruto so driven to help him with this impossible task._

_"Because you're my first friend, even if you don't see it that way, you were the first person to acknowledge my existence, and when the Elemental Nations made you a missing nin, when they told everyone that you were part of the reason the war even started. I could not accept that, the "Hero" and the "Villain" they panted a picture I do not want to see, I want to help you change the way things happen, to truly make a difference in the world." After Narutos speech he went back to working on the seal. Sasuke stared at him for a few moments before giving a small chuckle._

_"I didn't know you cared so much about me Dobe" Though it was an insult it was filled with emotion, at least to Naruto it was, others would say it was just an insult._

_"Ha Ha very funny Teme, the real reason is because it gives Sakura-chan a second chance" His smile as he worked betrayed his words, even if they did hold some truth._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

After that they had worked day in and day out, Naruto would occasionally send shadow clones to each village, it didn't really matter much because he had clones all over the Elemental Nations, so no one noticed his real absence, there was only a few who noticed it, Bee, Hinata, Gaara, and Ao. He supposed it was because both Ao and Hinata had the byakugan and were the only ones who used it around his clones, with Bee and Gaara it might have been the connection they shared with having tailed beast sealed within them, though Gaara didn't have a tailed beast anymore, it might have been due too the residual chakra that remained within him.

Naruto would also admit he was not fond of all of the fans he got swarming him, he figured this is what Sasuke probably felt like all those years ago...and ahead depending on when they landed, Sasuke had told him he wanted to end up at least before he left the village and at most before the Uchiha clan massacre. Naruto wasn't really sure when they would end up considering they could no longer see when was, they basically had to put at time down from three years at least and 15 years at most, though that would land them around the age of two or three and they didn't really want that.

Something had stopped them around year two though, Kakashi was named the new Hokage at the begging of that year and something had caused the moon to descend towards the Elemental Nations, Kakashi had task Naruto with a team to attempt to stop the mass destruction. **( Just play out the events of Naruto: The Last, I haven't watched it and don't really want to.) **The events that followed completely shocked Naruto, Hagaromo had a brother, who's descendant attempted to kill everyone with the moon..

'Wouldn't that make us cousins?' At least not by blood but by the Ancestral chain, oddly enough Narutos mind ignored the fact that his 'cousin' tried to kill everyone on earth and more focused on the fact that they might have been cousins. Naruto had found it odd, the concept of romantic love was always lost to him, he had really only ever understood familiar love but Hinata had showed him that other emotions did exist and it had made it harder for him to want to continue with the seal. Speaking of, unfortunately some of the work on the seal had been destroyed by some falling parts of the moon, which meant their work had been set back at least another year.

Naruto didn't mind much, he had spent more time with Hinata and had asked if Sakura would like to see Sasuke. she was overjoyed that he knew of his location though a little mad he didn't tell her of it sooner. Sasuke didn't mind much, accepting the company that wasn't Naruto or the occasional Orochimaru. Both Sasuke and Naruto had come to the same conclusion though, if they truly wished to protect their precious people and change things for the better, they had to finish the seal.

* * *

**Two years ****later**

* * *

After two long and fruitful years, they had done it. The seal was complete, its entire array stretched the size of a small hidden village and each stroke had taken painstakingly more time to write than a simple storage seal, Sasuke was the key though, without him this beautiful seal would probably blow up, having said that it was probably going to take both all of Sasukes and Narutos chakra and if they failed they would ether be dead or those of the Villages would find their bodies here, assume they fought and take Sasuke into a cell, they really hopped that didn't happen.

Naruto stared at his master array, a sense of immense Uzumaki pride welling up inside of him, he wished he could make another one, for no other reason than to stare at its master piece, but considering how large it was it would be kinda hard, more ever this was a one time trip, if they attempted to do it again the seal would collapse in on itself, killing them and taking a good portion of the world with it.

Sasuke stared at the seal with a sense of determination, he glanced at Naruto who looked about ready to orgasm while looking at his seal and while Sasuke thought it was weird, he would not let his friends hard work be lost on them. Taking one last look at the overall array he made his way to the center, followed shortly by Naruto.

"You sure we can't bring Sakura or Hinata?" Naruto asked, almost hopeful.

"You know why we can't Naruto, your seal was designed with only two occupants in mind, not to mention both yours and my chakra line every seal here, they and anyone else would be torn from the fabric of reality if they attempted to come with us." Though Sasukes words were harsh they held great truth and Naruto did hear a sense of regret within his friends voice.

"Ahh I hate it when your right Teme." Naruto responded as they stopped, facing each other in the center of the massive array.

"I'm always right Dobe" Sasuke spoke back a small smile on his pale features. Huh, maybe Naruto could go for a new look this time.

As they stood in the center, slowly feeding the array the chakra it would need in order to carry out its task. Naruto decided he would bring up some old to be possibly new memories.

"Do you remember that time we got some ramen, on top of the Hokage monument?" Sasuke was a bit confused, he didn't remember ever doing so at any point when they were team seven and less likely as time went on, so he shook his head no a bit regretful that he couldn't remember.

"Heh me ether" Naruto spoke with a bright smile, and Sasuke understood. It wasn't a memory that has already happened that he was referring to, it was a memory that would happen, and Sasuke allowed one of the most un-Sasuke like smiles anyone would ever see onto his face.

"How about another bowl then?" Naruto smiled even bigger at Sasukes response.

As the Seal began lighting up the sky, the people of the Elemental Nations would be startled at the sudden amalgamation of chakra and the Kages of each village would attempt to call on their most powerful shinobi, readying them to take on the threat, the Hidden Leaf would attempt to find Naruto, the hero the world to protect them again, only to find him missing.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few moments, as Sasukes rinne-sharingan eye spun widely, ready to transport whoever its user ask of it.

"Yea, To Another Bowl of Ramen." With those words Sasukes eye stopped spinning and started to bleed, both Naruto and Sasuke dropped to their knees and felt the fabric of space and time attempt to rip them apart at the molecular level. The sky was bathed in a beautiful light of gold and purple and the very universe seemed to stop and stare in wonder at the spectacular show. Those of the Kamis domain found themselves ripped from his grasp and those who found themselves given life through birth found they no longer were even a thought. Time was an interesting thing and both Naruto and Sasuke were sure they might have angered quite a few gods with their little display. No matter, if the gods would not help them they would help themselves.

As they were dropped on the floor chakra draining and body digressing, one thought went threw their minds.

"Take Two, Round Two" then everything went black.

* * *

As Naruto came to, the first thing he noticed was the cold, the almost suffocating cold of a apartment that house a small child who had no parents and was hated by his village. Yes, Naruto knew this cold this feeling of complete isolation, after all, he had lived the better part of the first 12 years of his life in this cold.

Opening his eyes he found himself on the bed of his old..or new? apartment, the one jiji have given after he had turned four, which meant he was at LEAST four, he removed the thin blanket that never kept him warm from his person in order to evaluate his body. He had forgotten how short he was, not to mention how malnourished he looked, it had been a rough childhood he would admit, but at least he wasn't Gaara. That made him pause, he would have to try and save Gaara from his tailed beast again and since Naruto was considered a seal master he would just have to practice and see if he could fix Gaaras seal. thinking of Gaara and his tailed beast reminded Naruto of his own. Could he get in contact with Kurama? what would be the best course of action to talk to him? Actually, now that he thought about it, Kurama was silent almost the entire four and a half years it took them to make the seal, he considered maybe he just didn't want to talk or was recovering his chakra from the war but Naruto had never ask so he wasn't sure.

Taking a glance at his clock the time showed 4:00 AM which meant that it was a perfect time to find Sasuke and start a plan. They had agreed upon several location depending on when and where they would be, if they were to be in Konoha the best place, was of course the Hokage monument. He got out of bed and went to take a shower, the cold water never turning warm and Naruto was once again reminded of his status in the village, even to the old man Hokage.

"The least he could do is provide me with warm water" Narutos words were almost bittersweet, he loved the old man he really did but the old coot had lied to him his entire life literally until he had died, even when he had learned of his status as the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi the old man had smiled to his face as if nothing had happened. He didn't know how to feel about him right now but as he finished his short shower and began getting dressed his thoughts drifted to Sasuke, with how his body looked Naruto could guess that his friends family was back, they were probably in the range of four to seven though he wasn't quite sure, he'd have to see if Sasuke knew.

Making his way outside Naruto took in the brisk cool air of Konoha, there was hardly and civilians out but he could see a ninja or two every now and then jumping from roof to roof and if Naruto had remembered correctly, Kakashi had stated to him once that ANBU would watch him to make sure he was safe and secure. Not because he was a small boy living on his own, no, he was the jinhcuuriki after all, if they lost him who knows what could happen.

Naruto gave a huge megawatt smile at that, they were going to find out. He began running and jumping in and out of alleyways and places where only a small boi would fit, eventually he stopped and hid behind a trash crate, listening and waiting for any signs of the mysterious ninja, he waited for about 20 minutes before deciding that whether or not he lost them wasn't really important at the moment, looking off in the direction of the hokage monument he began his trek to meet his friend.

* * *

It was around 5:30 almost six when when Naruto finally arrived at the meeting spot, and as he expected there was a small raven haired boy sitting on the first hokages head, he seemed to be a bit mad, from what Naruto could tell, hopefully it wasn't at him.

"Sasuke! sorry i'm late!" Sasuke turned to look at him and his frown deepened for a second before leaving all together and being replaced by a slight upward curve one might consider a smirk.

"Took you long enough Dobe, I was almost thinking you tripped and fell down the stair and cracked your head open" I sounded weird, Naruto thought, He had never heard Sasukes voice before they met in the academy, it was a nice change all things considered. Sasukes frown returned though with a bit of irritation in it.

"Naruto" he could practically hear the irritation in Sasukes voice.

"Yea Sasuke?" He could understand the irritation, even he was a bit miffed

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're four". Ah yea, he almost forgot.

"well look on the bright side" Naruto tried to find one at least.

Sasuke gave him a blank stare before deciding to simply shrug and turn towards the village, inviting Naruto to sit next to him. Naruto sat down and pulled out a seal scroll he was able to snatch before writing down a few things and placing the scroll on the ground. A simple security seal.

"I suppose, I am able to see mother and father again, and of course the rest of my clan, though its been so long.." Sasuke paused thinking of his encounter with the few people that were awake when he had decided to head out, considering he was a four year old boy, and also the clans second in line; he had assumed they would try to stop him or at the very least ask where he was going, but the only one who had asked was shisui, the young man had been very curious and Sasuke had stated he was going to see a friend, that was able to get the older Uchiha off him, for the time at least. There was a silence for a moment, Sasuke spoke again.

"The Uchiha clan massacure happened when I was seven." Naruto knew what he meant, he wanted to get strong enough to ether prevent or change the events of that day, seeing his entire clan die a second time was not on Sasukes list apparently.

"We'll stop it from happening this time Sasuke, that's a promise!"

Maybe it was their smol four year old bodies, or maybe it was the fact that Sasuke knew Naruto never broke his promises, whatever the reason Sasuke let a few tears run down his face, no shame in showing the weakness to his only true friend. He gave Naruto a nod and looked at the rising sun, this was a new age, a new time, their second chance to change the world.

And the rising sun represented their new age, with time it would raise above the sky and not only konoha would feel its warmth, but the entire Elemental Nations.

"Now how about that bowl of ramen?"

* * *

**Chapter one end **

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**OK so this first chapter is kinda short and it probably feels rushed but I just needed to get this out of my head first before I really get into it. If you didn't know this stories premise is based off an already existing story that goes by "Thicker than Blood" and unfortunately it seems like they haven't updated the story or are even writing anymore. **

**Anyway please refrain from flaming me, I'm but a small pup in a world of wolves, and I need to learn to hunt before I can join the pack. **

**I also like to put references in my Stories, ether to other stories or just things that I like, so good on you if you can find or understand any of them.**

**Have a good day or night**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
